Love and Devotion
by Serenity Rose 24
Summary: Princess Serenity is engaged to be married to a earth prince, but her life is about to be turned upside down by someone very close to her. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Love and Devotion

Chapter 1

_This is my second Sailor Moon fan fiction. For the purpose of clarity, Serenity's mother is being called Selenity in this one. I hope you enjoy this one._

Queen Selenity of the Moon Kingdom stood on her baloney that overlooked the palace's rose garden. She was watching her youngest daughter sitting and reading among the flowers. Her long blonde hair swirling around her on the ground. Sixteen year old Princess Serenity sighed as she closed her book. She knew her mother was watching her and was probably disappointed in her because she wasn't inside with her tutors, studying. Queen Selenity went back into the palace when she saw her daughter rise to her feet. Serenity met her mother in the hallway as she headed back to her room.

"Good morning, Serenity. Where are you headed?" Her mother asked politely. She loved her daughter, but she didn't understand her. Serenity was so much like her father in she wanted nothing more than to spend her days among her books and flowers. She wanted nothing to do with her studies and royal life. It made Selenity glad for her eighteen year old daughter, Beryl. She was the perfect one to take over the Moon Kingdom's throne one day.

"I am headed to my bedroom, Mother, and then to join the others for training."

"Oh, I wish your father had never gotten you involved with that." Selenity groaned. "Training with your guards is so unprincess like."

"I know, Mother, but it might come in handy one day." Serenity had to keep from rolling her eyes at her mother. They had had this conversation too many times. Her late father had taught his young daughter to fight, as well as he could teach a five year old. She had decided to continue her training with her guards a few years ago. Her mother had always hated her doing it, but it was the one and only way Serenity could rebel against her mother and all her rules.

"Just please be careful." Selenity sighed and continued on her way down the hall. Serenity watched her mother depart and entered her bedroom. She changed into a shorter version of her princess dress and put on her fighter boots. She took her hair out of its normal hairstyle of the two buns on her head. Braiding it into one long braid, Serenity stared at herself in the mirror. She looked exactly like her mother, right down to her eye color. Her older sister, Beryl, was the one who looked like their father with her bright red hard and her brown eyes. It just seemed kind of funny that they both looked like one parent and they had inherited the personalities on the other one. That is why the queen barely tolerated her younger daughter because she was just like her father. 

Serenity emerged from her bedroom a few minutes later and almost ran into a mass of red hair.

"Serenity!" The voice attached to the hair exclaimed. "Watch where you are going!"

"I am sorry, Beryl."

"You should be!" Beryl snarled at her younger sister.

"Geez, Beryl, you sure woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Serenity snapped back. Beryl stood to her full height then. At five foot nine, she was six inches taller than her sister.

"I am not going to stoop to your childish ways, Serenity. Now, go play with your little friends like a good little girl."

"I am only going because I am going to be late."

"Oh, you don't want to make Sailor Mars angry, now do we?"

"Go crawl back into your hole, Beryl." Serenity said too sweetly before she walked passed her sister. She didn't see the angry glow in Beryl's eyes.

By the time Serenity arrived at the training grounds, Sailor Mars was tapping her red covered foot in anger.

"Serenity, you're late again!"

"I am sorry, Raye. I was cornered by Beryl again." Serenity explained.

"Let's get started." Sailor Venus said. She was the leader of Serenity's guards. She threw a sword at the princess, who caught it without any problem. "Now, Mars, you square off with Serenity first. Sere, don't let your guard down. You know how Mars gets when she is angry."

"Yes, Mina, I know." Serenity laughed softly.

An hour later, Serenity finished her daily training with the scouts. As she was about to depart, a footman arrived in the training area.

"This can't be good." Serenity murmured to her friends. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus couldn't help but smile. The footman bowed to Serenity.

"Your Highness, your mother requests your presence in the throne room."

"Thank you." Serenity sighed. "I had better go change. Mina, will you help me?"

"Of course."

Twenty minutes later, Serenity walked gracefully into the throne room. She had changed into her formal royal dress, but she hadn't unbraided her hair. She preferred it in a braid and not in the buns that her mother favored as her own hairstyle.

"Nice of you to join us, Serenity." Selenity greeted her daughter coolly. Serenity didn't respond as she stopped to stand by her sister. "Well, now that you are both here, I have some important news to share with you. The king of the Earth will be here next week with his two sons for a visit. His twin sons, Endymion and Seiya, are your future husbands." Beryl stood silently and Serenity only let out a small gasp. "Since Endymion is the older twin and the crown prince of the Earth, he will marry Beryl and Seiya will marry Serenity. You both will have time to get to know your future husbands, so I expect you to be on your best behavior." The queen looked pointedly at Serenity as she said the last part.

"Yes, Mother." The two princesses said in unison. Beryl curtsied to the queen and left the room.

"Now, Serenity, I have let you run around here pretty much as you like for the last few years, but now it is time for you to start acting more like a princess of the moon. You will need to attend to your studies and more royal functions, like your sister. Not spending all your times with your nose stuck in your books. You will also need to cut back your training sessions."

"No, Mother." Serenity said firmly. "I have already cut them back to an hour a day. You promised me the last time we had this conversation that you wouldn't make me change them again."

"All right, Serenity. I had not remembered our pervious bargain. You may keep your daily practice, but do try not to bore poor Prince Seiya with talk of training."

"Yes, Mother. May I go now?"

"Of course." Selenity nodded her head once and Serenity hurried out of the room. The queen just shook her head. She didn't know what to do about her daughter. It made her wish that her husband was still alive. Maybe he would have known how to get through to his daughter.

Later that evening, Serenity entered the garden as darkness began to fall. She slipped between the branches of the tree that is like Earth's weeping willow. A tall figure was waiting for her.

"Good evening, Sere." The man greeted her warmly.

"Hello, Darien. I haven't seen you for a while."

"I'm sorry. The royal family has been keeping me busy lately." Darien replied.

"Yes, I know what you mean. Working for Princess Beryl is no picnic." Serenity said. She had been secretly meeting Darien for months. He was a servant from the royal palace on Earth.

"Yes, Princess Beryl sounds a lot like Prince Seiya. What is Princess Serenity like? You never talk about her." Darien asked.

"I guess she is a lot like me. She loves to read and spend time in the gardens. The queen hates her daughter's training habits and I think on some level the princess likes defying her mother." Serenity felt strange talking about herself in that manner.

"She reminds of Prince Endymion. He would like nothing more than to spend all day among the roses." Serenity couldn't help but laugh.

"If he is anything like Princess Serenity, I don't think he and Beryl will have a very happy marriage. Her Highness doesn't like how carefree her sister can be, but I think Serenity could probably kick her sister's ass any day of the week." That made Darien chuckle. "So, will you be coming with the princes when they visit next week?"

_This is end of chapter one. Pleas review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Love and Devotion

Chapter 2

_Thanks for all the reviews. Please keep them coming. _

"Yes, I will be escorting the princes next week. Are you excited to meet the Earth princes?" Darien asked. Serenity looked away from him for a moment. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just have something to tell you and I don't know how you will take it." Serenity still wouldn't look at him. He only knew her as Sere and she didn't ever want to have to tell him that she was a moon princess. She thought she loved him, but she could never be with him. He was servant and her mother would have a fit, to say the least.

"Sere, you can tell me anything, you know that." And he meant it, even though he hadn't been entirely truthful with her about his true identity.

"Well, my mother had the brilliant idea earlier today after the queen made her announcement to her daughters, that she thought it was time for me to be married off as well." Serenity was lying through her teeth, but it was the easiest way she could think of by telling him she could never see him again after that night. "She already has someone in mind, but she hasn't told me who yet."

"Oh, Sere, I'm sorry. I would marry you if I could, but you know very well that I have been betrothed for a long time. I have just been waiting for my future wife to come of age. As a matter of fact, that is why I came here tonight. I am to be a married man soon." Darien explained sadly. Serenity stared at him in disbelief for a moment and then she just suddenly starting laughing hard. For some unknown reason, she found the situation amusing. "What is so funny?"

"I don't really know. It just that we both came out here to break each other's heart tonight and it's very sad because I would like to tell my mother to shove her prospective husband up her ass, but I can't do that and it sounds like you would like to do the same thing." Serenity tried to explain through her laughter. Darien found the humor in what she was saying and began to laugh right along with her. Finally, the laughter died down and they sat silently looking at each other. Each taking in the other's features, knowing it was very possible that they would never see one another again. Darien leaned closer to Serenity until his face and his lips were near hers. Without a word, he softly covered her mouth with his own. Serenity gasped in surprise, but she instantly relaxed against him. The kiss was soft and sweet as they explored each other's mouth.

"Sere?" A feminine voice called from the other side of the garden. Serenity pulled back from Darien in alarm, breaking the sweet kiss. "Sere, are you out here?"

"Oh, no, that is my friend, Lita. I have to go before she catches me."

"Sere, I love you and I will never forget you." Darien whispered before he disappeared into the night. She watched him go, her mouth hanging open in shock. Lita peered through the branches of the tree to see if her friend was hiding inside.

"Oh, geez, here you are." Lita sighed, moving towards the princess. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

"I have just been thinking about today." Serenity replied honestly. "I don't really want to marry the earth prince. I have heard nothing but horrible things about Prince Seiya. That he is exactly like my sister." That made Lita chuckled as she sat down beside Serenity.

"That may be so, but the good thing about marrying someone from earth is you have the choice to continue living here." Lita tried to cheer the princess up.

"Oh! Some choice! Live here where my bitch of a sister will be queen or go live on earth where she will also be queen." Serenity rolled her eyes at Lita. "Maybe I could go live on Venus with Mina or on Jupiter with you."

"I would love for you to come live with me." Lita hugged Serenity. "Come on, things will work out somehow. You will see."

"If you say so, Lita." Serenity sighed again at looked up at the stars. "I had probably better go and retire to my room before my mother gets on my case for being outside so late by myself."

"What am I? Chopped ham? I am one of your guards, you know. You are perfectly safe with me." Lita stood to her feet and pulled Serenity up to stand beside her. "But we don't want to make the queen angry, so let's get you to bed, little princess."

"You sound like my sister when she made that comment this morning about not wanting to make Raye mad." Serenity bristled at the thought of her perfect older sister. "Why couldn't I been blessed with a sister like you?"

"I don't know. Maybe we will be sisters in another life." Lita joked as they walked back into the palace.

The next afternoon, Serenity sat in the classroom, listening to her tutor, Melody go on and on about the history of the moon. It wasn't a new subject and Serenity already knew the history pretty much by heart. But she was here trying to make her mother happy by acting more like a the princess that she was and knew how to be. Glancing at the clock, Serenity interrupted Melody's speech.

"Your Highness, it is very rude to interrupt me." The tutor scolded.

"I know, Melody, but I have something important I must attend to. You know that. Good day." Serenity curtsied out of respect and quickly left the room. She let out a sigh of relief as she reached her room without running into her mother or sister. Changing quickly into her training grab, she then hurried down to the training area. For a change, she was the first one there.

Ten minutes later, her guards arrived, very surprised to see their princess had arrived first.

"Well, this is a nice change of pace." Raye commented as Mina handed out the swords. "If this keeps up, we might be able to start on time every day. It seems that acting more like a princess might be the best thing for you after all." Raye was the only one of the bunch that was brave enough to voice her opinion that Serenity should indeed act more like a princess. The rest of them had similar opinions, but they also thought that Queen Selenity was too hard on her youngest daughter and wanted her to be something that she wasn't. Namely, her older sister. Everyone waited for Serenity to lash out at Raye, but nothing came out of Serenity's pretty little mouth. She just smiled and nodded at Raye with no signs of anger. All eight eyes widen as Serenity just turned to Jupiter and raised her sword to start sparing with Lita. The surprised scout clad in green obliged the princess and they began their fight.

At the end of the fight, Serenity thanked her guards for their time and went back inside her home to continue her studies. This time, she listened to all her tutors had to say and teach her. What nobody knew that when Serenity had went back to her room to change into her training clothes, she had found a note from Darien.

_My dear Sere,_

_I know that I probably surprised and scared you last night with my declaration of love, but I meant every word. No matter what anyone else says to you, you are beautiful the way you are and I wouldn't change anything about you ever. I just wish things were different and we could be together. Maybe someday, in another lifetime. I know you want to make your mother happy, so this is good-bye. I will always love you, my sweet girl. I wish you and your future husband all the happiness in the world._

_ Darien_

Serenity had found it laying on her dressing table when she sat down in front of it. In those few moments, she had made a very hard decision. She would try to be everything her mother, her sister, and everyone expected her to be. It was time to grow up and take her place in the world, wherever that was. To some it may seem like a strange thing for her to decide like that, but with that final good-bye from her love, Serenity had felt her childhood slip away.

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Love and Devotion

Chapter 3

For the next week, Serenity was the perfect princess. Treating everyone kindly and with respect. She took criticism with a grace that was beyond her sixteen years. Raye was very proud of friend, but the other scouts began to worry about the princess after she didn't return to her old self within a few days. She still trained with them and she was suddenly able to beat Lita with no problems, who was the best out of all five of them. Queen Selenity began to notice the changes in her youngest daughter as well and she was happy that they had finally occurred. She just hoped that they were there to stay and it wasn't some ploy that Serenity was playing on everyone.

At night, Serenity cried herself to sleep for her lost childhood and for her lost love. But soon, even that subsided. By the time the king of the Earth arrived with his sons, Serenity had some of her old personality back, but there was a sadness in her eyes now where there used be nothing but joy in her sparkling blue eyes.

The royal family of Earth arrived early in the morning. Queen Selenity was there to get them. Beryl and Serenity were waiting in the throne room with their mother, both dresses in their royal attire. Beryl's dress was a dark purple, but the design was exactly like her mother's and sister's. Serenity's was white, just like her mother's.

"Ladies, stand up straight." Selenity said softly. "Serenity, please behave." The plea almost seemed unneeded now since Serenity's attitude had change, but the queen still gave it.

"Yes, Mother." Came the quiet response from the young princess. The one thing that Serenity had kept about her old self, besides the training, is she had finally decide not to wear her hair like her mother any longer. The queen had complained about it once and her daughter's simple reply about she was old enough to choose her own hairstyle, said with such wisdom and grace beyond her years, made the queen say no more on the subject. So Serenity was standing beside her sister with a long simple braid down her back. For the official occasion, both princesses had small identical gold crowns on their heads.

A minute later, the doors open to reveal an older man with raven hair with touches of gray came through the door. He approached Queen Selenity and bowed gracefully.

"Queen Selenity, you are as beautiful as ever." The man said.

"Lucas, you are still you old charming self." Just then, two men with raven black hair like their father entered the room. Serenity gasped when she saw Darien dressed in royal attire. "Oh, they must be your sons." Selenity was saying.

"Oh, yes, Your Majesty, please allow me to introduce Crown Prince Endymion of Earth.." He gestured to Darien/Endymion. Serenity couldn't believe her eyes. "And Prince Seiya of the Earth." King Lucas finished. Seiya and Endymion did indeed look alike, but there were small differences that didn't make it too difficult to tell them apart. The most defining difference was that Prince Seiya's hair was much longer than his brother's and was tied back in a long ponytail. Both princes bowed to the queen in turn.

"It is nice to meet you, gentlemen." Selenity commented.

"Thank you for inviting us to your fair kingdom, Your Majesty." Endymion replied politely. Selenity nodded her head in response.

"Allow me to introduce my daughters and your future wives. Prince Endymion, this is my oldest daughter, Princess Beryl." Beryl took a step forward and curtsied to the prince. Endymion smiled coolly at her and gave her a little bow out of habit. He then looked to her right and couldn't believe that he saw his beloved Sere standing beside the princess. A moment later, he received an even bigger surprise as Queen Selenity. "Prince Seiya, this is my youngest daughter, Princess Serenity." Endymion watched as Serenity curtsied gracefully to his brother.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Prince Seiya." Serenity said politely, suddenly feeling ill as she found that she wasn't to marry Endymion, but his younger brother. Her mother must have seen her pale face.

"Serenity, are you feeling all right?" Selenity questioned with concern.

"Actually, I am not feeling so well at the moment, Mother. May I be excused to go lie down?" Serenity managed to say before the darkness swirling around her enveloped her. She faintly heard her mother scream her name and then she felt strong arms catch as she fell to the floor. After that, she was completely gone.

"What could be wrong with her?" Selenity was saying as Serenity opened her eyes. She was in her bedroom and her mother was standing by the window with the royal doctor.

"It seems, Your Majesty, that Her Highness has suffered from some sort of shock. It overwhelmed her system and caused her to pass out. She should be fine in a few days. Just make sure she stays in bed and rests." The doctor informed the queen.

"Thank you, doctor. I will make sure that she stays there." The doctor nodded and left the room. Selenity looked over at her daughter's still form and it made her want to cry. She may not understand her younger child, but she deeply loved her and was very worried about her. Serenity's head moved to look at her mother.

"Mother?"

"Oh, Serenity, thank goodness!" Selenity rushed over to the bed and sat down beside her child. "I was so worried about you. The doctor said you suffered some sort of shock."

"I know, I heard him say so. How long have I been out?"

"Over an hour. Do you have any idea what could have caused this?" Selenity asked, still concerned and worried.

"No, Mother, I don't. All I remember is feeling lightheaded and then nothing."

"You frightened all of us. Prince Endymion rushed to catch you before you fell to the ground." Selenity explained. "Well, you are going to stay in bed and rest. Your guards are outside the door and waiting to see. Do you feel up to seeing them for a few minutes?" At Serenity's nod, the queen kissed her daughter on the forehead and left the room. A moment later, Lita, Ami, Mina, and Raye filed into the room.

"Are you all right, Sere?" Mina asked, sitting down where the queen had been previously sitting.

"Yes, Mina, I am all right."

"Why did you faint like that? Your mother said one moment you were fine and the next you had turned pale and were falling to the floor." Lita asked.

"I don't really know why, Lita." Serenity lied. She knew exactly why she had fainted. It was the shock of seeing Darien…Endymion again and as the Crown Prince of the Earth who to marry her nasty older sister.

"Well, you need rest now. We just wanted to make sure you were all right." Ami said. "Come on, ladies, she needs to rest."

Down the hall, Endymion was in his own room they had provided for him with his head in his hands. How could Sere be Princess Serenity? That had been a shock. It that split second before Queen Selenity had introduced her to Seiya, he had been so happy to just see her again. He just wanted to her onto her and never let her go. A knock on his door signaled Seiya's entrance a moment later.

"Why do you look so down, brother?" Seiya asked cheerfully. "Princess Beryl is very beautiful. I would be very happy if I were you. Her sister is very beautiful as well, despite the fainting thing. I sure hope she doesn't do that often."

"She doesn't seem like that type of woman, Seiya. Did you want something?"

"Just to chat. I have been spending some time with your future wife and I must say she is very agreeable in my opinion."

"Then, I am sure she will set me just fine as a wife if she is already in your good graces." Endymion replied, still looking at the floor.

"She doesn't speak very highly of younger sister though. That worries me. She paints Serenity as nothing more as a child who plays with swords."

"Plays with swords?" Endymion looked at his brother at the statement.

"According to Princess Beryl, Princess Serenity trains daily with her guards. Can you believe that?" Seiya was laughing. "I am not sure I want a wife who could cut my throat or beat me in battle."

"I don't see anything wrong with the princess wanting to be able to protect herself."

"But that is what her husband and her guards are for."

"We have the Generals to protect us and we are both very good a sword as well. How is it any different, Seiya?" Endymion challenged his brother. Seiya looked at his older brother in surprise.

"That is a good point, Endy, but I still don't like and I will not tolerate it from any wife of mine."

"Good luck trying to get her to stop." Endymion laughed softly, trying to picture a sword at Seiya's throat and Serenity at the other end of sword.

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Love and Devotion

Chapter 4

The next day, Prince Endymion was forced to spend time with the Princess Beryl. He already didn't care for her at all. The day before when her younger sister had fainted in the throne room, she hadn't tried to help her at all. Endymion thought that afterwards, he had detected a slight smile on his future bride's lips at Serenity's distress. He wondered how anyone could be so cruel. He knew now that everything Serenity had told him had been the truth, just twisted in ways to make herself sound like Beryl's servant instead of her sister.

They were left alone, by their parents, in a private parlor after breakfast.

"So, Your Highness, what do you like to do in your spare time?" Endymion asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Mostly, I like to look at material for new dresses. I spend a lot of time combing my hair. I spend most of my time at my mother's side though, learning about how to run the kingdom. It the last couple of years, I have even taken on some of her responsibilities, with her approval, of course."

"Of course."

"I am very capable of running your kingdom when we are married."

"But you will have to run both kingdoms." A thought suddenly struck Endymion. He rose to his feet in a hurry.

"Is something wrong, Your Highness?" Beryl asked, quickly rising to her own feet. Endymion turned to look at his fiancée.

"No, not at all. I just remembered something important I need to talk to my father about. I will be back shortly. Please excuse me." He bowed slightly before hurrying out of the room. Beryl huffed and crossed her arms in anger. How dare he leave her like that!

Endymion luckily found his father alone in the library.

"Oh, Endy, come to find a book?" King Lucas of the Earth asked as he saw his son enter.

"No, Father, I came looking for you actually. I have something I want to ask you."

"Well, then, sit down." Endymion sat in the chair beside his father.

"Please hear what I have to say before you make any judgments. This was a just a thought I had when I was having a conversation with Princess Beryl. What I have to say has no bearing on marrying her." Endymion lied through his teeth. He didn't want to marry Beryl, he wanted to marry his sweet Serenity.

"All right, son, I will hear you out." Lucas put down his newspaper because he knew his son meant business.

"Well, you know how you always told Seiya and I that the Earth kingdom suffered after Mother's death, right?" Their mother had passed away giving birth to Seiya. At his father's nod, Endymion continued. "Well, after my conversation with Princess Beryl, I thought about the fact that she will be queen to both the Earth and the Moon. If that is the case, won't both kingdoms suffer greatly in the end?" Lucas thought about what his son was saying.

"So, what actually are you asking me?"

"Wouldn't it make more sense if I were to marry Princess Serenity since she is not the heiress to the Moon Kingdom's throne? That way, Princess Beryl can stay here with Seiya to rule and Serenity can stay on earth with me and neither kingdom suffers." Endymion finished, hoping he didn't sound too excited by the idea.

"I think what you are saying make some sense. It would make things much easier on you and Beryl, but son, would be happy married to a young thing like Serenity?" Lucas felt that he had to ask. "I mean she is only sixteen and she apparently has a fainting problem."

"I think she is grown up very much for her age and I think she is very strong." Endymion said firmly.

"Well, if you would all right with her as your wife, I don't see any harm in me talking to Queen Selenity about this right away." Lucas rose from his chair and started to walk out of the room. "You do understand that if she doesn't go for this that you and Beryl will just have to make the best of things when it comes time for you to rule?"

"Yes, Father." Endymion nodded. The king left the library and Endymion wanted to jump for joy. He wished go see Serenity, but she needed to rest and it wouldn't be proper yet anyway because he was not her intended.

Nothing more was said on the marriage subject for the rest of the day, until dinner time. Before the first course was served, Queen Selenity rose from her chair at the head of the table and looked around at the dinner party.

"King Lucas and I had a very interesting chat today and I think you should all hear about it. King Lucas has suggested that we shift the marriage arrangements around a bit and I have to agree with him. This new arrangement will be best for everyone here and more importantly, for our kingdoms and our subjects. Instead of Serenity marrying Prince Seiya, it has been decided that she will marry Prince Endymion and live on Earth with him. Prince Seiya will remain here after his wedding to Beryl. These new arrangements are final and no other changes will be made." Selenity sat back down in her chair and waited for the food to be served. "Oh, Endymion, I suggest you visit your new bride after dinner and tell her the news."

Endymion did just that. He knew that this meeting wouldn't be the easiest one either because they still hadn't spoken about their lies to one another. Serenity was sitting up in bed when his knock came.

"Come in." She was surprised when Endymion walked through her door. "Endymion, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you are feeling because I have some news I would like to share with you." He was surprised her guards hadn't gotten to her first.

"I am feeling better, still weak, but better. What is it you need to tell me?"

"May I sit down?" He gestured the bed. She nodded and he sat. "Your mother has made some changes to the marriage arrangement."

"What kind of changes?" Serenity looked confused. It wasn't like her mother to change her mind about something so important to her.

"Well, you are no longer going to marry Seiya, Beryl is. And you are going to marry me." He said quietly. Serenity was shocked and wasn't sure she had heard him correctly.

"I am to marry you?"

"Yes." He looked at her with a huge smile on his face. She laughed as his news sank in.

"Oh, Endy, that is wonderful!" He smiled again at her use of his nickname. He liked it. "How did this happen?"

"Well, I suggested to my father that Beryl being queen of both kingdoms wouldn't be a good thing. He agreed and he talked to your mother, who announced at dinner the new arrangements."

"I had a feeling you had a hand in this, but I am glad you did. I think before we go any further though, we need to talk about what happened between us."

"You're right. I am sorry I lied to you, but it was needed. I didn't know you were a princess and I wanted to know what my future bride was like. Finding you was something I never expected."

"I needed someone who didn't treat me like I was the annoying child princess and when you told me you were a servant, I thought it was a great idea, so I tried it out. I never expected fall in love with you."

"Maybe we could think of this a as second chance. No more lies." Endymion suggested.

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Serenity leaned forward to capture his hips with her own.

_Please review! This is not the end I promise.  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Love and Devotion

Chapter 5

_Thank you for all the reviews. This is the last chapter of this story, so I hope you enjoy it._

Princess Beryl stormed into her bedroom after dinner. She couldn't believe her mother! How could she make her marry low Prince Seiya. This _little change_ in the marriage arrangement was going to mess with her plans to take over the Earth and the moon and become absolute ruler. Now, her little bitch of a sister was going to be queen of the Earth.

A few days later, Serenity was up and about her normal activities again. She and Endymion had been spending every spare minutes they could together. Seiya had tried to spend time with his new fiancée, but Beryl wouldn't have anything to do with him. Secretly, Seiya was glad that he was no longer marrying Princess Serenity because he didn't know how he would deal with her training and being able to kick his ass. He was hoping that Beryl was different from her sister, but he hadn't been able to see because she wouldn't spend any time with him.

Serenity sighed with happiness as she saw Endymion coming towards her through the roses.

"Good morning, Endy." She greeted him as he sat down beside her.

"Hello, sweetheart. How are you feeling this morning?" Serenity looked at him and sighed.

"Endy, I am fine. I feel like myself again."

"I know, but I just want to make sure that you are fully well." Endymion replied, smiling. "I know that you might find it annoying, but I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I love you, too, Endy."

"So have you talked to your mother about the wedding?" Endymion questioned, knowing that they were to be married soon. It would be a double ceremony with Beryl and Seiya being married at the same time.

"No, I don't think that my mother will want my opinion. I am sure Beryl and her are doing just fine with the planning of the wedding." Serenity answered, trying not to show him the hurt in her eyes.

"Why wouldn't your mother want your opinion? It is your wedding and you are her daughter."

"My mother and I have never been on the best of terms. She doesn't like the face that my father taught me how to fight with swords and that I still train with my guards daily. I look like my mother and act like my father. My older sister has always been the perfect daughter to my mother. She is the heiress to the throne and it had always been all right with me."

"You do realize that you will be the queen of the Earth, right?" Endymion asked.

"I know, Endy." Serenity rolled her eyes at him and laughed. "I am just glad that I will have you by my side."

"I think you should talk to your mother and see what she says before you make a decision to completely write her off." Endymion said seriously.

"I will try." Serenity sighed, not looking forwards to speaking with her mother.

"Thank you."

An hour later, Serenity stood outside her mother's office door, trying to decide whether or not to knock. She took a deep breath and knocked softly on the door.

"Come in." Queen Selenity called. Serenity entered the room. Her sister was sitting in a chair in front of the queen's desk. Selenity was sitting behind her desk.

"What do you want, little sister?" Beryl asked. "We are busy discussing the wedding."

"Serenity, no offense, but I think you should go back to your books and flowers. This doesn't concern you." Beryl responded coldly. Selenity watched he younger daughter, expecting her to lash out at her older sister, but Serenity just stood there gracefully as her sister spoke.

"Normally, Beryl, I wouldn't argue with you, but this time I don't agree with you. This is also my wedding and I have a right to be included in the planning." Serenity replied calmly.

"You are just a child and…" Beryl started to say.

"And she had a right to be a part of planning her own wedding." Selenity finally spoke up. Both princesses looked at their mother in surprise. "Serenity, please, have a seat." Serenity sat down in the chair beside her sister. "Now, we were discussing when to have the wedding. The wedding will be held in front of the staircase in the ballroom, but that is all we have discussed." Selenity informed her younger daughter.

"May I make a suggestion?" Serenity asked cautiously.

"What is it?"

"You said that the ceremony is going to take place in front of the staircase, but what if we had the ceremony on the stairs so more people would be able to see the wedding party?"

"That is a horrible idea." Beryl snarled, rolling her eyes in disgust.

"Actually, it isn't a bad idea. The stairs are wise enough so no one be uncomfortable or fall. The ballroom is going to be very full and this idea would give more people a chance to see the ceremony." Selenity replied. "Thank you, Serenity."

"Your welcome, Mother." Serenity smiled at her mother and sat back in her chair, still surprised that the queen had liked her suggestion.

"Now, we were thinking about having the wedding two weeks from today. I think we should have a rehearsal after dinner tonight to be able to figure out where on the stairs everyone should be. What about your bridesmaids?" Selenity said.

"I don't want to have any bridesmaids." Beryl replied coolly.

"I would like my guards to be mine." Serenity said honestly. "Prince Endymion has informed me that he would like his guards to stand up with him. Apparently, there are four of them so it would be a perfect match."

"That will be fine." Selenity nodded once. "Beryl, are you sure you don't want any bridesmaids?"

"Yes, Mother, I am sure."

For the next week, the three women sat in the queen's office. Selenity would often agree with Serenity and it made Beryl more angry with each passing day. They were currently discussing the food for the reception.

"I believe that chicken it the better way to go." Selenity concluded, again agreeing with Serenity. Beryl shot out of her chair suddenly. The queen and the younger princess looked up at her. "Beryl, is something wrong?"

"Why am I even here? All week you have been agreeing with her ideas. First, you give her my fiancé and now she is your best friend. What's next? You going to give her your throne too?" Beryl exploded at her mother.

"Beryl, what are you talking about?" Selenity questioned.

"I was supposed to be queen of the Earth, not her! She gestured disgustingly at her younger sister. "You expect me to just to sit by and watch her live my life! Well, she doesn't deserve to happy with her sappy little Earth prince!" Selenity had risen to her feet by that point.

"Beryl, you really need to calm down." Selenity said evenly, but with ice in her tone. "Your sister will be the queen of the Earth and that is final. I suggest you go to you quarters and cool off."

"Yes, Mother." Beryl said through gritted teeth. Selenity and Serenity watched the princess leave the room in a huff. The queen watched her daughter's retreating form and then looked back at her younger child.

"I am sorry you had to hear all of that, Serenity. Despite your differences, your sister shouldn't have said any of that."

"Mother, I don't want to shock you, but I was no worse than the things she has said to my all my life. I have just learned that it is best to ignore her." Serenity replied, not fazed by her sister's latest outburst. The queen was shocked to hear that her oldest daughter regularly said things like that to her younger sister.

"What…what kind of things does she say to you?" Selenity finally asked, wondering why the younger woman had never said anything to her. But she could answer the question on her own. If Serenity had ever said something to her, she would have probably scolded the princess for making up stories about her perfect older sister and sent her on her way. "Oh, I am so sorry, Serenity." The blonde haired young woman looked at her mother strangely.

"For what?"

"For the fact that I probably wouldn't have listened to you if you had said something about Beryl's behavior towards you."

"Mother, if anything, it has made me a stronger person. If you really want to know what she says to me, I will tell you." Serenity paused to wait for her mother's answer. The queen just nodded. "She basically doesn't like the fact the I even exist, so it makes her happy that I mostly do my own thing and stay away from any kind of royal business."

"Well, aren't you just the little tattletale." Beryl said from the doorway.

"Beryl, I told you to remain in your room." Selenity snapped.

"I am through taking orders from you!" Beryl screamed at her mother before she disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. A second later, Endymion appeared in the doorway.

"Your Majesty, the moon is under attack!"

"Endy!" Seiya came up behind him. "Father has been murdered and our armies were taken over by an evil force. They are now attacking the Moon Kingdom."

"My word!" Selenity ran outside with Serenity, Endymion, and Seiya at her heels. "Serenity, get out of here!"

"No, I am not going anywhere!" Serenity exclaimed. Endymion turned to his fiancée with wide eyes.

"Serenity, you must get to safety. I don't want to lose you." He pleaded.

"Ahh, isn't that sweet?" Beryl snarled from above them. The army continued to attach behind her, quickly making their way to the moon palace. "I hate to break up this little love fest, Serenity, but Endymion is mine!" A shot of energy began to shoot from Beryl's hand Endymion drew his sword and went towards Beryl. Serenity was the first one to see the energy beam and she ran to Endymion to shield him from it. Her scream rang out as the beam hit her. Endymion dropped his swords and caught her before she hit the ground. He felt the life drain from her almost instantly. He hugged her to him as he began to sob.

"Serenity!" Selenity cried, kneeling beside her daughter. Seiya then drew his own sword and charged towards Beryl. He was shot down an instant later. Endymion was barely aware of his younger brother falling dead to the ground near Serenity. Another charge was sent out and hit Endymion as Beryl was angry that he wasted his tears for the tawdry little bitch. He screamed once and fell against Serenity's lifeless body. Selenity looked around at the three bodies of her daughter and the Earth princes and then up at the evil witch that had once been her pride and joy.

Quietly, she rose to her feet, pulling out her wand and the Silver Crystal and combined the two. Beryl watched her mother and chuckled.

"Are you really going to end your life to kill me?"

"Yes. Moon Crystal Power!" The crystal glowed brightly and Beryl's scream was all Selenity heard as she fell unconscious. The crystal granted her last wish for Serenity and the others to be reborn on Earth in the future could like out their lives in peace…maybe.

The End

_I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review. I love reviews! _

_Also please let me know if you would like to see a squeal to this or any other things you would like to see me write. Leave your suggestions in the review section or feel free to message me. _


End file.
